


Detective Conan Fictober Challenge 2020

by Anonymous



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fiction, Fictober, Magic Kaito 1412 TV Series, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan References, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 31 days, 31 prompts.No ideas for a summary...
Relationships: Haibara Ai/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko/Yoshida Ayumi/Original Character(s), Hattori Heiji/Tooyama Kazuha, Kisaki Eri/Mouri Kogorou, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Mouri Kogorou & Mouri Ran, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Kyougoku Makoto/Suzuki Sonoko, Satou Miwako/Takagi Wataru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Detective Conan





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, enjoy it! I'm new writting in this language, I hope there's no so much mistakes, I do not own Detective Conan Series, just play with them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yumi is bored with the slow development, this time she will make sure that everything goes as it should...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittle: Mysterious Engagement party  
> Characters: Miwako Satou, Wataru Takagi, Yumi Miyamoto.  
> Theme: #28 Do I have to do everything here?  
> Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama

She was getting bored with the slow development in the relationship of Miwako and Takagi and that was something that must be resolved soon or she was going to be a grandma until they finally were walking the aisle. 

She talked with all the other females officers, obviously skipped the men, they will do whatever to interrupt the inevitable propose. 

Tha plan was easy, a surprise engagement party it's all it takes. 

Invitations to a few people, dresses, tuxedos, flower arrangements, gathering and all in absolute secrecy, Miwako's mother had been notified and Miwako of course, but Takagi of course not, but by his side was the always trustworthy Kudo-kun who was taking part of this plan and he was making sure that Takagi was aware that something big will be happening soon that involved a golden ring. 

The grand day finally came, with all the parts involved ready to take their roles. But something unexpected happened. 

The mentioned ring was missing. 

Yumi sighed as she heard the news and went directly to Takagi and gave him a smack in the head. 

— Do I have to do everything here? — she asked before giving him a small and red box with a ring. — You must return the money I spent on it, but ask her the question first, I don't want more interrumptions.

He was stunned for a moment and nodded, but didn't move. 

— What are you waiting for?! Hurry! — he nodded again and returnig at the center of the hall where Miwako was waiting for him. 

When the question was made, the rest of the evening went smoothly until the main door slammed and all othe male officers appeared with disbelief draw on their faces. 

— Oh, guys, you're late, Miwa-chan is already taken by Takagi, sorry but not sorry. — she said drinking some wine looking all the lamentable expressions on their faces and laughing with all the others guests. 

Well, Yumi concluded that if you want to something be done, you must do it by yourself. 


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoko, Kaito, a glider and an amazing view. 
> 
> I suck writing summaries I know, but fluff anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittle: Amazing view  
> Characters: Kaito Kuroba, Aoko Nakamori.  
> Theme: #8 I'm not doing that again  
> Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama

When she finally understood the reason why her best friend assumed her father nemesis role, she forgave him, but she had a doubt wandering in her head. 

— How do you do that thing with the glider? — She asked one day when they were walking around the park at noon. —I mean, Were you scared the first time you flew? 

He was stunned for a moment and then he laughed. 

— Do you want to try it? 

She hesitated a moment and then nodded in agreement.   
They agreed to try it the next week, in the rooftop of abandoned building.   
The day came and she was thinking if that was alright.   
She took a deep breath and held his hand, letting Kaito guide her through the hallway and stairs. When they reach the rooftop she stopped and said: 

— Wait, we're not gonna do that with monocle and that stuff. — He grinned and she knew that he definitely would. 

— Okay, but no Kid costume, I'm serious, my father will have a heart attack if the people take a picture of me near you as Kid. Really, I'm always paranoic keeping your secret, Bakaito. 

His look softened at her words. When he had exposed himself in front of Aoko, he was totally scared of her reaction.   
He expected her to be angry, upset, even sad. But he got just one word and an incredulous look. 

《Why?》she had asked. And the only thing that made her stop from telling her father his secret was his answer. 《This is about my Dad, Aoko, and it's a long story.》he said. 

He told her everything, the murder, his father secret and his own, the people involved and the jewel he was looking for. 

He never expected that she would agreed to keep his secret from her father with the condition to end all of this after he found the infamous Pandora. 

And here they were, in a rooftop deciding—more Aoko— if it was a good idea to fly in the glider just to satisfy her curiosity. 

— C'mon Aoko, you won't regret it, I promise.— she trusted in Kaito, she really did, but there was something about flying that was giving her goosebumps. 

She gave it a leap of faith and took Kaito's hand and he told her to embrace him from behind with the glider deployed.

— Hold me tight, and don't miss the view, Aoko. — he said.

A moment later the safe ground was gone y she screamed scared of the height and hugged tightly Kaito's waist. He couldn't stop grinning, she was adorable. 

— Hey, you're missing the view! — he said excited and then she opened her eyes, the view was wonderful indeed. 

He was laughing like a child and she was delighted by that sound, she held harder and laughed. 

They flew for an hour before land on the same rooftop from the beginning. 

Aoko didn't loose her grap from his waist until few minutes later, the silence felt comfortable just like that and Kaito did not complain. 

When she finally let him go, he retract the glider and faced her. 

— Satisfied? — she almost rolled her eyes but nodded. 

— One thing is sure, I'm not doing that again. — she said half convinced. 

No one said nothing until they left the building, by then Kaito had grabbed her hand and lead her to the exit. 

— I think you enjoyed the ride. — He commented amused. 

— I said I'm not doing that again... soon, I didn't say never. — she replied grinning. 


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuha wants to know, and unexpectantly someone lends a helping hand though the method is a bit different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittle: His First Love  
> Characters: Heiji Hattori, Kazuha Toyama, Ran Mouri, Shinichi Kudo.  
> Theme: #30 Just say it  
> Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama

Ever since the Genzihotaru case Kazuha couldn't help to think about Heiji's first love.   
What would she be like? She supossed the girl obviously was pretty, but the more she thought about it more depressed she got.   
She was sure Heiji had found her, but he didn't say anything about the misterious girl. She wanted to know the girl's name at least, and then she would be at ease, but to get an answer from Heiji was like to get the password of America's president, impossible task to a mere citizen. Then she asked Ran for help.   
The Mouri girl was sympathetic with her worries, and told her she just had to ask him about it, but she refused the idea, Heiji was as stubborn as her and he would never tell her if he wish so.   
The impossible task turned slightly possible when Shinichi was added to the plan. The boy agreed with the Toyama girl's request and guaranteed an absolute answer to her doubts.   
He kept to himself the fact that he knew the name of Hattori's first love, because this was going to be funny and he definitely would enjoy it. 

***** ******* ****** ******   
The golden week was perfect for their plan and the suggestion of a weekend in Izu was tempting, even more if Kudo's parents were paying for that. With that arrangement, the four teenagers could enjoy their vacations. 

— I can't believe your parents are paying for this, Kudo. — Had said Hattori when they arrived at the hotel. At the mention of his parents, Shinichi sighed, unable to cover the flush on his cheeks at the remaining of his parents words about the travel. 

《 **_Of course, this is a great chance to you!_ **》Had said his mother. 《 _ **I want a couple of lovely grandchildren!**_ 》 He almost kissed the ground with his face red crimson. 

Discarding the embarrasing thought, he proceed with the plan. He and Heiji will share a room while the girls share the room beside them. He almost gave the girls the microphone and the glasses to eavesdrop but retracted, he felt that this conversation would be dangerous to him one way or another. He was going to just talk and tell Hattori to sincere to Kazuha and that was all. 

— Kazuha told ya' to talk to me 'bout something, didn't she? — Heiji said when they were alone.   
Shinichi smiled at his friend and nodded. He had to admit that Kazuha had been giving some signals all the way, he was waiting to Hattori to bring it up. 

  
**** **** ****** *****  
On the next door Ran and Kazuha weren't sure if to accept a gift from a stranger that came from nowhere was a good idea. 

The package at their door had a note with a short message.   
" **To the girls of the east and west. Mouri and Toyama.** " Was written.

They took the small box and opened it with proper cautions. Inside was a device with earphones and a letter. 

" **I'm a friend of yours and I owed a favor to you, I hope this will serve you. Your faithful servant.** " And as signature was a familar drawing of a smiling face with a hat and monocle that was well known for them. They didn't want to believe that Kaitou Kid was in debt with them. What debt anyway? They didn't know, but the curiosity won over any other rational thought.

When each one had an earphone they understood what was the purpose of the gift. 

They listened and then heard Shinichi's voice. 

" _She is obviously anxious about this. I don't know how did she endure it all this time._ " They heard Heiji to sigh muttering something like " _That ahou_ ". 

" _Well, what's it?_ " The voices fell silent. 

Ran and Kazuha looked at each other. 

— We shouldn't be eavesdropping, Shinichi said that he will tell us later. — commented Ran abit guilty. 

— You're probably right, Ran-chan. — They were going to put off the earphones when Shinichi's voice apeared again. 

" _Why don't you tell her that she is your first love?_ " When they asked Shinichi for help, they had expected something like this, a strightfoward question and some deductions. Kazuha didn't say anything thinking that this was something like to corner the culprit with some lies to make him confess. The next words made Ran gasp, this conversation was turning a bit unexpected for both of them. 

" _Is the exact same reason why ya' haven't tell Nee-chan that she's your first love._ " Now Shinichi muttered something, but they couldn't listen it. " _I heard 'em once in Osaka talking about it. Nee-chan said that you were in love of someone and when she described it, I can't believe that she couldn't figure it out._ " At this point Hatori was laughing so loud that the girls almost felt embarrased, Ran almost could imagine Shinichi's flushed face. 

" _Stupid, Ran is my girlfriend, instead, Kazuha-san is sufering thinking that you are in love with someone else._ " Hattori kept quiet for a moment. Ran blushed and Kazuha waited for Heiji's answer. 

" _Hattori..._ " The absence of response from the Osakan detective made Kazuha to feel more than anxious. What would he say? She doesn't expect a passionate confession, but at least she wanted to hear Heiji's true feelings, without yelling at each other, just Heiji and an open hearted talk would make her at ease. " _Hattori, let me make you a question. What did you tell her to be this desperate to know?_ "

There was a pause and an exasperated sound, then silence again. 

Ran looked at Kazuha expectantly. 

Kazuha had told her about that conversation a week ago. If that was true and everything that the guys were talking... Ran hoped that Shinichi could convince Hattori to have a proper talk with Kazuha. 

" _We were talkin' about how ya' a Nee-chan got together when ya' returned and she mentioned how happy was for her, then she suddenly brought the topic and I gave her a clue, but I think that caused a huge misunderstanding._ " This honest answer caused a change in Kazuha's face, switching from desolation to annoyance. 

— That ahou! — she whispered eith her fist clenched. — I will give him a piece of my mind later. 

— Calm down, Kazuha-chan. — Ran laid a hand on her shoulder. — But I think we should stop eavesdropping them. It's bad enough that we listened this long. 

— You're right, but...— the words were cut when then Shinichi asked. 

" _Then, what are you going to do? It's not like you're going to let that misunderstanding be, it will be too late if you don't clear it now..._ " Heiji muttered something again and then added. 

" _I was going to tell her soon, but I guess this can't be delayed more._ " The girls heard him laugh. " _You must tell Nee-chan too._ " 

There was a rustle sound and a snort. 

" _I know, I know, but she knows that I love her, it will only assure her that I have loved her for a long time ago._ " Shinichi admitted, there was a loud noise and Heiji's laugh at the background. 

The blush in Ran and Kazuha was extreme at this point. 

— I think it's enough already. — conclude Kazuha smiling. 

" _HEY, WHAT'S THIS!_ " They barely understood what was happening and then Heiji screamed at the microphone even louder that made Kazuha scream as response for the fright. 

The next door slammed open and then the guys were in their room. 

The evidence was cristal clear, the girls didn't have the chance to blink when they were caught red handed and that made them feel even worst. 

— Kazuha. — Heiji's expression was somber, he didn't knew how long they had listened, but he seemed quite serious. 

— Heiji, we didn't wanna listen ya', but...—

— You did it, anyway. — He cut her off. 

— Heiji, they didn't put the microphone in our bags. — Shinichi showed him Kid's note and sneered. — That idiot got us again. — Heiji cursed the infamous thief. 

— It can't be helped, I will take revenge later. Now I've something more important to take care of. — He made a signal to Shinichi and he took Ran out of the room. Kazuha panicked at suddenly being alone with Heiji. 

— Kazuha...— He addressed her, but she avoid his gaze. — How long were ya' listening? 

She didn't respond.

— I guess from the beginning. — he added sighing. — Kazuha, look at me. 

She was too busy watching any other thing except him. He frowned and took her cheeks in his hands to make her face him. 

— It's true everything. I don't know why ya' believed that I love an unknown girl. I suppose, even I believed that my first love was a strange girl, but when I discover it was you, I was kinda relieved. — she had see him this serious just a few times and she knew he was being honest. 

— Heiji, there's so much I wanna say, but... — she was afraid of what Heiji could thing about her, even when he had already cleared the misunderstanding, she was afraid. 

— Just say it. — He caressed slightly her cheek with his thumb and she felt her eyes watering at the gesture. 

— You might hate me. — he smiled genuinely, she could be so cute. 

— I love ya', Kazuha, I don't think I might hate ya' 

She sobbed and trembled, his words had lift a heavy charge from her sholders, and that feeling was far too relieving. He cuddled her until her tears went dry. 

— Heiji...— he looked at her still in his arms. — I love ya'. 

He kissed her forehead gently. 

— I'm glad to hear it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how this would end until I ended it.  
> Hope you enjoy, if I you see any mistake, please let me know.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eri never could forget that date, but she didn't expected he couldn't either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittle: I couldn't forget it.   
> Characters: Eri Kisaki, Kogoro Mouri.   
> Theme: #6 That was impressive  
> Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama

She wasn't sure how to feel seeing the chocolate box on her desk.  
She knew the special date because she usually marked it on her calendar. The box hadn't a note or something neither did the bouquet beside it, but this was usual of the person sending them.   
The date, chocolates of her favorite brand, the flowers and no note about it.  
She almost imagined how embarrased he could be.   
When her assistant entered in the office, the usual serious lawyer was smiling tenderly seeing the sweets box. The usually bold lawyer was gone and there was just a helpless wife in love. 

— It was yor husband, right, sensei? — she asked knowingly. The woman didn't respond. 

— Do you want me to clear your schedule? 

— No, just let me make a call. 

The assistant made a slight inclination and made her way to the exit. 

The lawyer took a deep breath and dialed the number she knew so well. There were a few seconds before he aswered the phone. 

— Eri? — he sounded a bit stunned but not surprised at all. — Why are you calling?

If she didn't knew him that well... Anyway, he was always like this. 

— Thank you, Dear. — he stayed quiet for a second and then cleared his throat. 

— I don't know what are talking about. 

He was so embarrased, she was sure. 

— I didn't expect you could remember this date. — she laughed. — That was impressive... To be you, of course. 

— What are you saying? Who do you think I am? Of course I remembered this date... — He defended and then his tone became dead serious. — Are you alright? 

She smiled sadly and wiped a lone tear riding on her cheek. 

— I'm fine, now I am. Thank you, Dear. 

There was silence once more.

— I gotta go now. Tell Ran I will call her later. — she was kind of relieved and more cheerful now, everything is fine, she had him now and then and she always will. 

— You're not alone, Eri. — he said and then she hung up.

She let the warm feeling from her husband words flood her chest. When he behave that way, she couldn't help but to fall for him all over again. 

If only he could be always like that. 

She tasted one chocolate from the box and savored it. 

Later, she let all the sadness and loneliness behind and returned to her usual self, the undeafeatable Queen, Kisaki Eri. 

"Everything will be fine", she told herself and returned to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this maybe has no sense at all, but I tried to imagine a touching moment ErixKogoro and this is the result.   
> I don't know what had happened, I don't know what date is it. Just a random sad moment in their lives without justification.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoko and Kaito have a date, but Kaito is late and a sudden annoying guy is asking so many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittle: Are you alone, miss?  
> Characters: Kaito Kuroba, Aoko Nakamori.  
> Theme: #15 Not interested, thank you.  
> Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama

He had invited her and then he told her to go ahead. Now she was sitting alone on the bar waiting her drink and Kaito was nowhere to be found.

— That Bakaito... — she mumbled to herself. 

When he finally had invited her to a date in a fancy place he was late. She was kind of dissapointed, she wanted to see his reaction when he see her in a blue dress, he always said blue was her color. She loved how she looked in that dress at least. 

She was too deep in her thoughts to note a young man aproaching her. 

— Hi, young lady. — Saluted an unknown male, his voice was a bit rough, and she didn't even look. 

— Oh, are you ignoring me?, i like it. — he added sounding kinda amused. She just see to the entrance waiting to see if Kaito appeared. 

— Are you alone, miss? — Tried again the male. 

— No, I'm not alone, I'm waiting for my boyfriend. — She was annoyed at how insistent was this guy, but didn't bother to look at him. 

— You're so beautiful, I suppose this boyfriend of yours is handsome, Am I right? — this time she faced him. He was tall, like Kaito, but not that handsome, and his voice was a little more rough and deep. 

— He is absolutely handsome and a gentleman, thank you very much. — Where was Kaito anyway? This guy was pissing her of. 

— A gentleman doesn't make wait their lady love. 

— Well, I don't care. — She ignored him once again. 

— Then...— his hand made a flip and a blue rose appeared from the thin air. — Would you let me woo you? 

At this point the man's voice changed and into a voice she knew so well and so did the man's appeareance.

— Kaito! — He was smiling amused at her reaction. 

— You didn't respond my question, miss. — she blinked too taken aback, he must be kidding.   
She instinctively took the rose in her hands and thought that this could be a joke.   
He definitely wanted to play, and if wanted, she would play along. 

— Not interested, thank you. — She said smiling mischievously. 

— Oh! — He was enjoying this. — Then, tell me how is this boyfriend of yours. He must be a good man if you're so mad in love with him. — He teased. 

— You really wanna know... Well, if you want so. — It was her turn to smile amused at his reaction. — He, of course is hansome, gentle and a great magician, but he can be an idiot and a fool. I don't even know how I fell for him. — He was a bit suprised at the sudden insult. 

— He used do some childish things like to lift my skirt when we were in highschool. — She was badmouthing him deliberately, but he asked for it. 

— Then he's such an asshole. — he was pissed, but he didn't blame her, he deserved it. 

— But...— her gaze softened. — He have been there for me when I needed the most. He knows the right thing to say and even chose me above any other girl. 

— Aoko... — he said her name concerned. 

— Now I want to end this foolish game and begin our date. You're late, you know? 

He laughed relieved and kissed her cheek. 

— I'm sorry, I got busy with the new act, I'll make anything to compensate you. — He excused himself. 

— Then let's order fish, dear! — Her innocent smile sent goosebumps to his spine and he regretted being late. He definitely will never be late again. 


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiho is finally free...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittle: From now on.  
> Characters: Haibara Ai, Shinichi Kudo.  
> Theme: #18 You don't see it?  
> Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama

It took a while, but finally the shadow of the Syndicate was falling apart and all the branches around the world were revealing to the public eye, Shiho never imagined this as possible. It was like a sweet dream, she finally... 

For first time she could see the sunset without feeling uneasy, the sunset was so beautiful at her eyes, for the the first time that kind of beauty was more optimistic, even livelier.

— Enjoying the view? — The male's voice was cheerful and she took it as a good sign. 

— It went well, I suppose. — He laughed with a slight blush. 

— She cried a lot and I received a great reprimend, but she is fine now, she still has so much to asimilate and I have to compensate her for all I made her suffer. — Shiho smiled. 

— You're returning to your normal life. Is good.

Shinichi stared at her. 

— Hey, Haibara, what will you do? — She had been waiting that question. It's not like she hadn't made to herself the same question.   
What will she do from now on?  
She loved her new life. She learned to love it by the little things she experienced with the Shonen Tantei, Professor Agasa and all the people she knew as Haibara Ai. Though she would be lying if she say she doesn't miss her true name. 

— I haven't decided. Any idea? — she was half teasing, but his opinion was too important to her. 

— Professor told me to talk to you about that. You have 3 options. — This reminded her the time when she had made the first prototype antidote for the Apotoxin 4869. 

— One! — He said dramatically. — You could returned to your life as Miyano Shiho, Jodie-sensei offered you a place in FBI, but I'm pretty sure you don't want that. — Haibara wasn't fond of that idea, but didn't refused it. 

—Two! You could go with Shuuichi-san and begin again. 

— Three!— He stared at her. — You could stay here, as Professor's daughter, as Haibara Ai and adopt this life as your new real life. It's up to you Haibara. 

She smiled softly. 

— Oh... It seems that the Great Detective isn't that good. — She mocked. — You don't see it? I adopted this as my real life a long time ago. I have nothing as Miyano Shiho, but... — Her eyes softened. — I have friends, family and so many people worried about me, and that feeling is recomforting. I wouldn't change that. 

— I knew you would say. I'm glad and I'm pretty sure Akemi-san is proud of you. 

That words meant so much to her. 

— I hope so. 

— You're doing great, Haibara. It's your turn yo be happy. — she smiled sincerely. 

— Kudo-kun... Thank you so much, I'm really thankful for everything. 

He returned the smile widely. 

— You're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Shiho' stuff, I very fond of her and love her so much.  
> Hope you enjoy!


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuhiko realizes that he loves Haibara, the hard part is to say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittle: Just take your time.  
> Characters: Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya, Haibara Ai.   
> Theme: #17 Give me a minute or an hour.  
> Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama

The more he thought, more convinced he was.  
He is in love with Haibara. He believed that the attraction to Ayumi was real, but it was more like a puppy love than a real love, Ayumi was a great girl, but he didn't love her. Haibara, instead, she was beautiful, mature, smart, cool and her smile could make him feel good.

****

He is 13 years old now, and he knows that is too early to say that he is madly in love, but one sure thing is that he couldn't see any other girl but her.   
He is a little worried that she had caught him staring at her and then he gets nervous and ends up saying pathetic excuses like she has some leaves on her hair.   
He is pretty sure she knows how he feel, but he doesn't dare to ask for confirmation. 

*******

He is 16 years old now, and nothing has changed, he had been helplessly in love with the smartest girl of High School for 9 years and he hasn't the guts to confess yet. 

Everyday he walks her home, everyday he tries to put up the right words, but in the end he just says some stupid random things, then he regrets his cowardice and repeats the loop next day.

He is 99% certain that she knows, but she says nothing, this situation is driving him crazy. 

He stares at her today again and like every single time he got caught, he gasps and she giggles then he says a random excuse and avoids her gaze the rest of the way. 

What he ignores is that the rest of the way she is staring at him. 

*******

He's now 18 year old and he finally is going to confess, or at least he would try.   
This time, he is waiting the right moment to be alone with her, but it seems that he's running out of luck. Everytime he tries to approach her, well, they're never alone. 

He decided to set a specific date and don't back down until is done. 

The mentioned date had come faster than he thought. His rehearsals gave him confidence, but all his efforts went to waste when a corpse decided to hit the ground. Shinichi and the Shonen Tantei are present at the scene. He should have known that nothing would go as planned. He forgot his hurt feelings and concentrated on the evidence in front of him, with the years seeing close to Shinichi's deduction skills, he learned so many things growing up bolder and smarter, he hadn't Shinichi's level, but he wasn't that bad. Mitsuhiko helped Shinichi to solve the case and they were free in a few hours. 

Everyone is ready to go home, of course they get cheerful when they're involved in a case, even more when their Shinichi-niichan is present too, but to him this time is different and is evident his disappointment.   
Chatting and discussing about the recently case, nobody notice his absence. He slows his pace to let them go ahead, and inadvertly detours from his usual way to go home. 

Before reach the end of the sidewalk he stops abruptly and determined returns, he has plenty of time before the day ends, he wouldn't surrender before trying. 

He didn't pay attention before crash with someone. Usually he would apologize and try to assure the other person's wellbeing, but when he sees the other person is Haibara he goes mute. 

— Tsubaraya-kun, are you alright? — she speaks first seeing him stunned. 

— Y...Yes! — he says louder than he wanted to.   
She stares and then adds. 

— You're not yourself today. Is something bothering you? You can talk to us, you know. 

He is going to retreat but then remembers his goal and the reason why he was in a hurry. 

— Hai...Haibara-san! — He is evidently nervous. — Please give me a minute or an hour... no, just a minute of your time is enough, please! 

She agreeds and suggests a park nearby to talk. They go there in an awkward silence. Mitsuhiko tries his best to stay calm, but his hands are sweating. The walk seemed longer than it was. They seat on the bench at the end of the park and she waits for him to speak. 

He clenches his fists and swallows hard. 

— Haibara-san.— He begins.— I want to say... I mean, I want to confess something... 

He is blushing trying to put up the words he wants to say. He takes a deep breath before speak. 

— Up until now I always thought that maybe I was some sort of cheater, I thought that I was in love with Ayumi and you at same time, but I realized what I felt for Ayumi wasn't that kind of love. — He sighs and faces her for first time that day. — I am pretty sure about how I feel... I love you, Ai-san. — He doesn't know where the courage comes, but he said her first name and his confession without collapsing from inner combustion, his cheeks are red and his gaze is intense. 

Inevitably he notices she's blushing too and her surprise at the sudden confession is obvious. She's fast to recover and puts a smile. 

— Thank you. — She says and gives him a peck on the cheek, then stands up. He thought it was a rejection before she offered him her hand. — Come on, the others are waiting. 

He takes her hand and holds her tightly.   
Walking side by side holding hands makes him feel extremely good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this came from, but I loved it.   
> This was the hardest 'cause I didn't know how it would end, literally it wrote itself.  
> Hope you enjoy!


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saguru's sick and going to class is not the best idea he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittle: Not the best idea.  
> Characters: Saguru Hakuba.  
> Theme: #23 Do we have to?  
> Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama

Catching a flu on weekday was the worst. His senses are dumb and the dizziness didn't let him think straight. He forced himself to go to class just to keep him busy, but he was starting to think that it wasn't a good idea. 

The ruckus was louder than ever, screams and yells filled the hallways and the struendous sound of objects crashing. 

He reach the classroom door, opened it and a second later he heard: 

— Watch out! Back up! — Kaito's voice came too late, a mop smacked right in his face and then Hakuba hit the ground knocked out. 

Maybe staying in bed at home was the best after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing other theme to this day, but is not ready yet. Something short and random, poor Hakuba.


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hattori is not afraid of death and that worries Shinichi because he was dragged along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittle: Prank Wars  
> Characters: Hattori Heiji, Shinichi Kudo, Kazuha Toyama, Ran Mouri.   
> Theme: #12 Watch me.  
> Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama

— Hattori, you're not doing this, are you? — the wide grin on the Detective of the West told him otherwise. 

— Hattori, this is a bad idea and I don't want to participate. — Heiji wasn't listen and kept doing his thing. Shinichi cursed him for drag him along, this prank will cost him more than just a kick from Ran, he trembled at the thought. 

— Where this idea came from anyway? — Kudo Shinichi was a great detective, but when it comes of Hattori Heiji he needs to ask. 

— She wrote on my face the other day when I fell asleep on the sofa, she didn't think I would take revenge. — They heard the door opening and they knew the moment had come. 

— Hattori, don't.— Shinichi warned. 

— Watch me. — When the girls opened Kogoro's office door and a huge cream cake encountered Kazuha's and Ran's face with a splash. 

— Hey, Kudo, ready to run? — Shinichi went pale at the scene, and follow Hattori slowly to their improvised emergency exit. 

Kazuha cleansed the cream on her eyes. 

— HATTORI HEIJI!!! — That was the sign. Both jumped through the window of the Mouri Detective's Agency, rappelled to the ground and ran for their lives. Maybe hidding for some days with Professor Agasa was a good idea. 

Shinichi swore never listen to Hattori again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writting this and imagining Shinichi terrified expression. I guess there'll be Kazuha's revenge.   
> Hope you enjoy!


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witch just see her future once, Akako knows what her future is and whom is in it, she can't go against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittle: As it meant to be  
> Characters: Akako Koizumi, Saguru Hakuba.  
> Theme: #23 Do we have to?  
> Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama

A witch only can predict her own future once in a lifetime. It's involuntary and she cannot change it. The key to this event is an encounter with the one that will influence in her life significantly.   
Akako had known this her entire life, but knowing doesn't mean she is prepared to it.   
One morning she woke up sweating and breathing really hard, the vision she had was intense, her entire life past in front of her eyes as memories already lived and the small details were forgotten once awake, though the important ones remained. The name of that person wandering in her mind a little more, the flashbacks playing randomly along with it and an uncertain feeling filling her whole self were the result to see her own future.

That morning she met him. 

**** **** 

She had the vision a month ago, but even now she doesn't know when will that specific event occur. She sees in his direction and he catches her. He smiles brightly and she sneers.   
How will he influence in her life? The only thing they have in common is certain thief and certain magician classmate, and both were the same person. 

The remanent of a very embarrased memory came to her mind tinting pink her cheeks. She felt hot at the remembrance of the intense look in his eyes, fighting the urge to blush she managed to keep calm. 

She obliged herself to forget about him and concentrate to the class, or whatever the topic they were discussing. 

— ... Christmas we'll meet at Henchou's house, do not forget the present exchange, everyone have their partner already, please confirm and let us know any change before the party. 

Oh, right, Christmas party... she sees the paper in her hands and traces the name on it. Destiny is kind of a joke. She was trying to forget everything about him and destiny put him as her exchanging partner. A really funny joke. 

She decided to just go with it, nothing good comes when you play against. 

The Christmas eve came and she is ready to whatever could happen. The night was the coldest of the season, but festivities didn't stopped, people gathering, the joy and happiness all around. Akako grapped tightly the paper bag in her hands. She was nervous for no reason, though she don't acknowledge it, she liked to have control over her surroundings and she would never admit otherwise. 

The point of reunion was a pretty big house at Beika-chou, it wasn't fancy, it was more homely and spacious, perfect to a High School Christmas Party for twenty people. 

She rang the bell armoniously and wait to someone open the door. 

A few people were helping to finish details, the table was set with appetizers, punch, and Christmas treats. She saw Kaito making fun of Aoko lending a hand to finish the decorations, she decided to do something for him and made a mistletoe grow above their heads. Someone noticed it and exclamed they must kiss. Everyone's attention were with a very flushed couple waiting for the inevitable kiss. 

Kaito didn't disappoint when he leaned and kissed lightly Aoko's lips.   
Akako left behind the ruckus and wandered around the house. She reached the second floor and see through the hallway window.   
A perfect white Christmas, a very romantic night indeed, it was almost a shame, romance and witches didn't get along. 

—Koizumi-san?— The sudden intruder in her thoughts made her stiffen. Even without seeing she could tell who he was. 

— Oh, Hakuba-kun. — she put her best smile. — It's a surprise you came. 

He didn't seem quite convinced, but nodded. 

— What brought you here? The party is on the first floor, you know? 

— I must say the same to you, Koizumi-san, in my case it was a total chaos down there, well, it's usual when the both of them are present. — The favorite couple of the class were such entertaiment wherever they went. 

— I know. — she tried to focus on the view beyond the window instead of him, but she failed. She memorized his factions without noticing, but he noticed her gaze. 

A small jingle called their attention and both turned their heads upwards to see a mistletoe above of them. If she had to guess, she would say certain magician was guilty.

She heard Hakuba clearing his throat and saw him scratching his cheek nervously. 

— There's no one near, we can ignore it. — he suggested awkwardly. 

— I wouldn't count with that, Hakuba-kun! — Kaito said cheekyly, they had been cornered by all their classmates. 

She barely managed to keep her usual indifference and mock. 

— Kaito, Kissing beneath the mistletoe is a romantic tradition, and I know that it's of bad luck refused to kiss, but is just a believing, not a fact. Thus, I wouldn't force her to do what she doesn't want. It's a matter of manners and will, not a duty. 

Everyone went silent. Then she reminded her this was the moment, the was tonight and she wouldn't go against destiny, she can't skip it or delay it. 

— We'll do it. — she suddenly said, Hakuba looked at her. 

— Koizumi-san, you don't have to do that.— he intended to make her see reason.

— We have to. — He gave her a questioning look. 

— Do we have to? — He dared to ask. 

— Yes, we have. — she responded wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips. 

It was just a couple of seconds until they finally let go and look at each other intensely. 

— It was meant to happen, remember that. — she said as farewell and left him there speechless. 

Just as it was meant to be, the beginning of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really put a lot of thinking in this, I loved the idea and planned to make it a long story, we'll see how it goes.  
> Sorry the poor vocabulary, I hope soon catch up and improve, meanwhile I hope you enjoy!


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is worried that Shinichi would cheat on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is worried that Shinichi would cheat on her.

She had gone visit his house, she didn't see him since yesterday and felt the suddenly urge to check on him. Even more when a neighbor said that a unknown girl had entered a moment ago. She felt uneasy aboot Shinichi having other girl, alone, in his house.

She opened the front door with her key and carefully entered in the, extremly silent house. As always, it was not a good omen. She reached the second floor and tried to listen behind the door, but the only sound was the rubbing of fabrics, a breathing and sighs. Her heart sank and slammed open the door abruptly, she didn't give credit what she saw.

Shinichi was trying to put off a tights? She saw a wig next to him, he was still wearing a yellow dress and was having problems with the tights.   
Shinichi stayed still when she opened the door and his expression was terrified. She opened and closed the mouth, but she said nothing in the end. Just stepped back where she came and closed the door, though it opened again. 

She kept her way to the exit, she was still assimilating what she saw, her mind went blank and her moves was made by mere instinct.

— Ran! — he called her. 

— It's better for me to go home. — she said automatically. 

—No, come back! It's not what you think! Let me explain! — she stopped her pace and listened to him. 

It seemed that his disguise was for a case and Kuroba had helped him to make it. The case was solved, but he couldn't put off the disguise by himself and returned home to do it calmly, he didn't expect her to come. 

She listened in absolute silence until the end and then laughed really loud. Shinichi was really embarrased, but she couldn't help it, he still had the dress and make up on. 

Shinichi cursed the criminal for making him disguise, but he couldn't complain seeing how Ran was having fun, at his cost, but having fun after all. 


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are planning something and she wants to know what is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittle: Birthday plans.  
> Characters: Haibara Ai.  
> Theme: #5 Unacceptable, try again.  
> Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama

Haibara Ai was smart, bold, acertive and a great observer, when she thinks something's going on, something definitely is going on. The Shonen Tantei were very secretive lately, but their suspicious actions generally were innocent, the one that makes her stay alert was the shrunken detective who liked to keep secrets from her.   
She waited to see what they had in hands, but was already weeks and they said nothing, she usually was patience, but this was beyond her limits, then she decided to obtain some answers.   
Kudo accompanied her to half way as always but this time she insisted to him to go with the Professor for another new invention that would help him, he accepted.   
She waited the right moment an took his watch and shoot him with the sedative dart.   
She tied him well, so he wouldn't escape and waited him to wake up.   
When he opened his eyes he was exalted at found himself tied to a chair. 

— What the hell, Haibara?! — He tried to untie his wrists, but was useless, she knew how to make a knot. 

— What are you planning? — she questioned and he knew what she was talking. 

— I don't know what are you talking about. — He feign ignorance.

— Oh~, I'm pretty sure you will tell what I want.— She was confident and that sent goosebumps through his spine. 

— What will you do? — She took her cellphone. 

— What about certain photograph of that girl in bikini, I made a copy just in case I need it. — she showed him the mentioned photograph and indeed was the one she had erased from his phone. 

— I can't help you. — he said.

— Unacceptable, try again or I will send it to that girl from you phone. — she typed something and when she finished, looked at him. 

— Ready to confess? 

— Ask to Ayumi-chan. 

—I can't do that, she is quite stubborn when she decides so. — She replied as if it were obvious. 

— Favoritism. 

— Indeed. Then tell me what I want, my finger is getting tired and this photo will be sent. 

— I already told you! — The front door opened and Professor Agasa tried to figured out what was happening. 

— Ai-kun?— the girl just smiled. 

— We're just talking, nothing important.— behind Professor the Shonen Tantei were carrying some bags and boxes. 

— Ai-chan? You supposed to be with Conan at Mouri-san's place. 

— Oh, I was just talking with Edogawa-kun. — The guys saw Conan tied on a chair. 

— It seems more an interrogatory than a talk. Mitsuhiko pointed and Ayumi sighed. 

— I guess Ai-chan discovered our plan. — said Ayumi. 

— Happy Birthday, Haibara! — Sang the boys and the Professor with a cake.   
She tried to remember if, indeed, that day was her birthday, but it seemed it isn't, she looked at Conan. 

— You never told us your birthday date, so Professor and I told the the date you met us. Now untie me, Haibara. — She freed him and everyone helped to decorate the room. 

When they finished, everyone gathered around the cake with Haibara at the center and sang her the Happy Bithday song. Ayumi hugged an astonish Haibara and the birthday girl accepted the hug. 

She didn't imagine how it would be to celebrate her birthday, it didn't matter if they just assigned her a birthday date, the feeling of being congratulated by the most important people to her was overwhelming.   
She accepted every hug, every congratulation, every present and let herself feel the joy and happiness of being alive to experience this moment. She was thankful with her parents, with her sister for helped her to survive until this moment, she thanked him silently for protecting her until this day. And she thanked every person in the room for aprecciate her dearly and wholeheartly. 


	13. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittle: The right moment  
> Characters: Heiji Hattori, Kazuha Toyama.   
> Theme: #3 You did this?  
> Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama

Kazuha was in the mood to dress up a bit, it won't hurt anyone to be prettier once in a while. She chose a green blouse and a dark green jacket, with a white skirt and tennis shoes. She opted to let her hair down, then contempled herself at the mirror and smiled satisfied. She liked to see the boy's reaction, she surprises when she catch him staring at her, specially when she let her hair like this.   
She took her purse and ran to the entrance where she found Heiji waiting.   
He stared at her longer than he usually does and analized her from head to toe, greeted her and turned his back to her leading the way to his motorbike. She could swear that she had seen him blush, but dismissed the idea when he offered her helmet with his usual cheeky smile.   
They had planned to tour around Osaka just for fun, nothing special, they liked to be together wandering around the city and veing with Heiji was enough, she hugged him as always, but she sensed him stiff under her touch. 

— Heiji, Are ya' right? — she asked ou tr of courtesy and then he relaxed. 

— Yeah, just hold tight so ya' won't fall.— He caressed accidentall, or she thought so, her hand and started the engine. — Where ya' wanna go, Kazuha? 

She has been expecting go with the flow, but now that he asked. 

— The new Cafe at the station, how 'bout that? —she suggested and he snorted.

— Ya' sure? — she nodded and he smiled. — Then, shall we go? 

She embraced him harder and they headed to their destination. They fasted through the streets and Kazuha could feel Heiji's fast heartbeats. She cuddled on his back and let him drive while holding him tight. 

The whole afternoon they enjoyed touring and joking around, Kazuha seemed pleased and if she was, then Heiji too.   
When they was taking a stroll on a nearby park Heiji left her alone just a second to go to buy some drinks. She waited him on a bench and didn't knew how, when or where a gang of boys approached her.

— Hey, what of you accompany us? — They might be tourists and seemed quite the troublemaker. She ignored them as if they were just an annoying bunch of flies. 

— Hey, woman, We're talking to you, are you deaf?! — She could have hit one or two of them, but she knew well that attacking 5 of them was more than she could handle. She stood up and intended to get away from them peacefully, but they didn't take the hint. 

— Where are you going? We aren't done yet. — she faced them and saw one of them showing a knife menacingly towards her.

— Ya'r being a nuisance, just lemme go or I'll call the police. — she said firmly, but inside she feared that they would take it against her. 

— Oh! We've here a brave one! Right, Ojou-chan...— He took her arm forcibly and pulled her along with them, she freed herself with a slap on his hand and the man slapped back at her right on her face.

— I told you, bitch! — He said angrily, when he was about to give her another slap, a hand stopped him unexpectantly. 

Kazuha had closed her eyes waiting to feel the pain, but it never came, she opened her eyes and when she saw Heiji facing the unknown guy, she felt relieved.   
Heiji stared at her and stared longer at her swollen cheek and her bloody lower lip. His eyes hardened. 

— You did this?— He asked to the guy with surging anger and pointing to Kazuha's face. — Answer, you did this to her? — The boy smirked and nodded. 

— She's just a bitch, what if I beat the shit of her a little more? Is she your woman or what?— Nobody could expect the punch Heiji gave that sent the boy to the ground. 

— Yeah! She's my woman and don't ever touch' er nor get near her again, do ya' understand! 

The rest of them just took the unconscious boy and got him away from Heiji. Kazuha was stunned, so many things in her head didn't ket her think clearly. The main of them, Heiji claiming her as his woman. 

—...Kazuha!...Hey, Kazuha! — He was pretty worried that she would have a shock, but all worries was washed away as she looked at him and hugged him. 

— Kazuha... y'alright?— she focused her gaze in his and tightened her grip. 

— I'm okay, Heiji, thank ya'— he cuddle and checked her face caressing slightly the swollen cheek and her broken lip. 

— That bastard! — he muttered furious. — I should've beaten the shit out of him a little more. 

— It's okay, Heiji, I'm fine.— He wrapped his arms around her protectively and sighed. 

— Why didn't you attacked him? 

— They were more than me, I know how capable I'm, but I didn't know what they'd have done If I'd have defended myself. I'm thankful you came. — she felt him stiff and a blush painted his cheeks. 

— Ka-Kazuha, ya' know, 'bout what I said to that guy, ya' may forget it. It was the heat of the moment. — she seemed kind of disappointed and he almost regreted it.

— I... I understand, I shouldn't... I mean, It sounded like a confession and I thought... Silly of me, nevermind. — she let her place in his arms and embrace herself, her eyes shining with tears. — Thank ya' for saving me. 

— Kazuha...— He tried to touch her shoulder, but she retreated a little. 

— It's better if I go home, we should call it the day, 'kay? — Kazuha started to walk away from him when he took her hand and made her to face him. 

— Kazuha, I was trying to be considerate, ya'r hurt and I didn't wanna give ya' more to think. Let me tell ya' something and then ya' make yar choice, 'kay? — she nodded obediently. — I said that... ya' know, when I said... when I told them ya' were m' woman, I really meant it. — he was blushing now and she was pretty sure her own face was redder than him. 

— I didn't intend to tell ya' this now and in this situation, but I felt that this would make a bigger misunderstanding. I wanna make the things right, Kazuha. 

She looked at his eyes and saw that usual determinated gaze, he was serious about her and his feelings, he wouldn't lie and she wouldn't doubt of him. 

— I'll wait for ya', this isn't the right moment dor a confession. — she interwined her fingers in his. — I'll give ya' a proper answer when that moment comes.

Without a word he lead her across the park, side to side in comfortable silence, hand by hand with a solid agreement. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone leaked the notice, Ran couldn't imagine it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittle: Unexpected leak  
> Characters: Sonoko Suzuki, Ran Mouri.  
> Theme: #7 Yes, I did, what about it?  
> Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama

Since the early morning the phone was ringing non-stop, when she picked up the first phone call she couldn't believe it.   
Every person she had known was calling her to congratulate her, the news traveled so fast. She engaged with Shinichi last night and now whole Tokyo knew it.   
When one of her classmates called she asked where they had found out. She told her the note was in the main page at Beika Newspaper. She hung and ran to get the mentioned note from her father's desk.   
They were right, and the picture was one of last night too.   
She cooled her head and tried to think rationally, then she went straight to Shinichi's place.   
He welcomed her with a bright smile and a bit amused, she imagined he was aware the purpose of her visit. 

— Please tell me you didn't. — she begged. 

— To your goodness I didn't, but I know whi leaked the news. — Whoever was, she would give them a piece lf her mind.

— Then? Who was it? — he smiled and she went stunned.

... 

Ran loved Sonoko over everything and she repeated this to herself fighting the urge to run and hide in a cave until the embarrasement subdued.  
This time Sonoko was beyond the unbelievable and Shinichi was amused by the last mischiev of the Suzuki Corp younger daughter.   
She dialed the brunette's number and wait her to pick it up. 

— Hi! Suzuki Sonoko here! — Ran counted down to 10 and breathed deeply. 

— Sonoko, did you do this? — she was holding the Newspaper pointing at the central page. 

— I did what? — She feigned ignorance.

— The Newspaper note about my engagement with Shinichi. 

— Yes, I did, what about it? — She admitted easily. 

— Why? — Patience was a virtue, she repeated mentally. 

— Of course my best friend was going married her first love, I wanted Japan knows Mouri Ran had captured the most desireble bachelor of the world! 

—... — The office phone rang and she asked Sonoko to wait a little. 

—Ran-chan!— Kazuha's voice was too loud and too excited to be a good omen. — The news about your engagement is being streaming in TV! 

— SONOKO! — The brunette had already hang out. 

She loves Sonoko... She loved her dearly she repeated mentally as a mantra. 


End file.
